Eikichi Onizuka
Eikichi Onizuka (鬼塚 英吉 Onizuka Eikichi) is a 22-year-old teacher. Together with his best friend, Ryuji Danma, they are known as the Oni-Baku: Shonan's strongest fighting duo. He is the protagonist in the Great Teacher Onizuka (GTO) series. He is the Homeroom teacher of the troublesome class 3-4 at Seirin (Holy Forest) Academy private school. He teaches Social Studies (Sociology) but is renowned throughout the show for teaching life skills to his students. Appearance Onizuka is of average height, has brown eyes, blonde-dyed hair, and pierced ears. Eikichi is a chain smoker, rarely seen without a cigarette in his mouth. Unlike in other animes where the outfit is kept the same, Onizuka's outfit constantly changes. He's well known for having a wide variety of costumes. Eikichi is very athletic being able to bench press 150kg (approx. 330 lbs). He is a second dan black belt and was a college karate champion. Also, he has stated a number of times that he follows a daily training routine which includes 500 push ups, 1000 pull ups and 2000 Hindu squats. Eikichi's abnormal strength is displayed various times throughout the manga; his fearsome power is used to solve many of his problems as well as his student's problems. Onizuka also has an extremely durable body; he survived multiple jumps off of the school rooftops in order to save students and another teacher. He is always seen traveling via his motorbike (a Kawasaki 750 Road Star z2), sometimes carrying his students; remaining passionate for bikes since his experience as co-leader of his biker gang, the Oni-Baku. History Onizuka attended Eurasia college and still managed to pass only by cheating. The miracles he makes throughout the whole series, during each episode, go way are incredible his great strength and character and his ability to help his students solve their problems and earning their friendship with perserverence, determination and hard work. Personality Eikichi is very presumptuous and vulgar which often leads him into trouble. Although he is very hormonal when it comes to girls, he is still a virgin and seems to be unable to get a girlfriend. He likes sexy women to the point of even sexually tempting Nagisa Nagase, Ryuji's girlfriend, without caring that his friend was right behind him. He is often reffered to as a "pervert" and has a fetish with smelling young ladies fresh panties in their draw. Onizuka is also unashamed of the state of untidiness of his home and the fact that many porn magazines lie around his house. Eikichi most of the time displays his childish behaviour, what changes however is how he does that. After finding out that Fukuroda has a secret longing for the academy students he made him into one of his prank's main targets which consist hitting him with his specially developed water missiles. Despite all this, Onizuka can be very serious when the moment asks for it; to solve problems he will surely take the most weird and unexpected (often the hardest) way, but also the most epic. Depending on your point of view he could be considered a fool or a genius. He will never stop surprising the people around him with his behaviour, actions and decisions, except maybe for Ryuji who has known him for a very long time. Although the school's principal, Ryoko Sakurai, has a deep (almost blind) trust in him. As for being a teacher, Eikichi is definitely very eccentric, be it both his methods of teaching or the way he dresses. Onizuka loves eating, in particular sushi. On one occasion buying an expensive sushi called "Oh-Toro" 3 times and even asking for a "Sushi Boat", he didn't have enough money to pay so he got hit by a car and the guy in the car paid. Background Eikichi has been better developed in Shonan Junai Gumi, an earlier manga and anime series, where he was well known as part of Shonan's Oni-Baku (Oni, meaning demon, comes from Onizuka - Baku, meaning bomb, comes from Danma, Ryuj's last name, which means explosion). They were 16 years old and used to fight against gangs way superior in number to them; although thanks to their abnormal strength and uncommon charisma, the two slowly become legends. Although being delinquents, Onizuka was captain of his school's, Eurasia College, Karate Team. Even now, in the present day of GTO the story, he is still well respected, revered and even feared as the former leader of the Oni-Baku biker gang. Commanding respect as shown in the first episode of GTO, where 3 delinquent students in his class were tortured by Onizuka after they interrupted another biker gang's meeting, giving them a famous "Special Lesson". Relationships Ryuji Danma Ryuji and Onizuka have been best friends for a long time, since before they lead the Oni-Baku biker gang for several years before the start of GTO. Fuyutsuki Azusa She is one of the Holy forest Academy teachers. Without a doubt he has a weak spot for her, Onizuka truly respects her and very much treats her like as if he was her boyfriend. On the other side she will develop some feelings for him as will be shown in certain scenes as to be jealous or extremely shy during particular occasions. Urumi Kanzaki One of his students, and probably the most dangerous school delinquent (in anime) due to her extremely high IQ score and classroom terrorism. Later on though, she is revealed as one of his best allies. Through the series the two have a close friend relationship (most likely gained from her game at the start as mistress-slave). Yoshikawa Noboru Onizuka has put his life on the line several times for this boy. He has great respect for him due to his skill at videogames, and is the first class mate who he develops a friendship with. He saves him from suicide in the first part of the series. Ryoko Sakurai Onizuka always listens to her requests and suggestions. Although his methods can be arguable, she always supports him, despite the fact that a school like Seirin may not share this decision of her. Peculiarities *His star sign is Leo ( born August 3rd) *He smokes Mild Seven, Japanese brand of cigarettes (nowadays, Mevius) (shown in episode 23 of the anime). *His motto is "I want to remain a simple teacher for all my life!" *'Interests:' girls of the legal age, to become the greatest teacher in Japan, cosplay, Motorcycles. *'Heroes:' Shotoku Taishi (a prince in Asuka period), Eikichi Yazawa (a Japanese singer and song-writer), Kenshiro (main character of the manga series Hokuto No Ken), Satoru Sayama (a wrestler and main character from Tiger Mask) and Takumi Fujiwara (a famous driver from the anime series Initial D). *During an interview with the creator, Tohru Fujisawa, he confirmed that Onizuka's name does indeed come from Eikichi Yazawa. Also part of the creator can be found in Onizuka. Anime and Manga differences *At the end of the anime Onizuka goes to teach in America at California Junior High School, however in the manga he remains at Seirin (Kisshō) Academy. *Onizuka gets a haircut in the manga during GTO to look more like an adult, cutting off his old "regent" style hair. Quotes *"Eikichi Onizuka, 22 years old, nice to meet you!" *"Hi. I'm Eikichi Onizuka and I'm going to be your new homeroom teacher. I'm 22 years old and very single!" *"I will make school FUN" *"Quit whining! You're pathetic! You call me "teacher" and become my students whenever it's convenient to you?! Don't underestimate me you jerks! Teachers are human too! They have a time for getting mad and a time for blowing it! Besides, I'm not a teacher yet officially!" *"Y'know, there's a name for people like you. I'll give you a hint; it starts with be and it ends with atch." Category:Teachers Category:Characters Category:Appearance Category:Male Category:SJG Characters